


Mine

by 4Kennedy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, F/F, Marking, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge #223 ~ prompt was 'brand' on lj.  Certain things leave their marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sarah turned to glare at Cameron as soon as her son had left the kitchen. “Thanks to you I’m wearing a fuckin’ scarf, in LA in July!”

“John did not notice anything. He is a teenager and therefore totally self-absorbed,” Cameron stated, walking over to the enraged woman.

“Well that doesn’t change the fact that you branded me like a damn animal!”

“I think the correct term is ‘to mark someone’.” Cameron pushed the strap of her pink tank top aside to reveal a bite mark right under it. “You did claim my body as your possession by leaving this.”

All of her anger suddenly left Sarah when the pictures of them screwing in the pool house while they were supposed to be on an undercover mission invaded her mind. “I’m too old to run around with a hickey on my neck,” she meekly argued, tracing the mark on Cameron’s shoulder with her index finger.

Cameron smiled mischievously, noticing the change in Sarah. She pulled the scarf away somewhat and lent slowly forwards. Placing a soft kiss on Sarah’s bruised skin on her neck Cameron whispered, “I’ll be careful to leave them in not too obvious places the next time.”

The End


End file.
